Power Rangers: Cosmic Power
by ElementalStarRanger
Summary: Follows Power Rangers: Elemental Magic. A new team, with four new members and one who's already been fighting against evil. Why is it always aliens who want to take over the world? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my original characters and the plot of Cosmic Power.

The night was cold and silent as an iceberg. Though it was the middle of summer, no night birds sang, no insects chirped, and no frogs croaked. It was as if all of nature and held its breath, waiting for something to happen.

That something started. At first, there was a brighter than usual star in the sky. And then it grew larger, and larger, forming a tail as it entered Earth's atmosphere and it could be seen as being a meteor.

Suddenly the meteor split in two. One piece heading for a dark cave where a fire once burned cold, while the other crashed directly into a lake.

In the city below the lake, five teenagers suddenly awoke unexpectedly.

One was a 18 year-old girl who's dark hair was messy from being smashed against a pillow. She looked around in confusion. Why had she woken up? But she didn't have time to answer that question as she felt the sudden urge to get _up. _To _go. _Where, she didn't know. But she grabbed her shoes, threw them on instead of her fuzzy dolphin slippers, and ran outside.

The second was a boy, same age as the girl, who's tousled red hair got in his clear grey eyes as he looked around his room in alarm. He didn't know why, but he suddenly knew he had to be at the lake. And soon. He grabbed his skateboard, snuck down the stairs so as not to wake his mom, and headed for Lake Placid.

Another boy simply got out of bed, eyes still closed, and climbed out the window, which was luckily on the first floor. Still asleep, and yet bound by the strange force to go to the lake. To the meteor.

The fourth was yet another teenage boy, this one with curly brown hair and the barest beginnings of a curly goatee. Blearily, he rummaged for his glasses before managing to get them on and glancing at the clock. It was after two in the morning, and he was sneaking out of the house…why? He had no idea, but he also had no choice as he circled his parents' room and went outside.

The last was an 18-year-old teenage girl as well. Her eyes popped open, nearly as dark as the room she was in. She felt a strange compelling to go up to the lake. Confused, she did as she was bid, pausing only to grab a silvery bracelet and slip it on before hurrying outside and toward the source of power she could feel pulsating from the lake.

**Author's Note: Short, I know, but It's only the beginning. More is sure to come, and soon. I promise. Anyway, write a review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews, the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, only my original characters.**

**Author's Note: Another short chapter, but I'm a little pressed for time to write anything. Hopefully the next will be much longer. Please, enjoy and comment!**

Slowly, the five teenagers made their way up to the lake, unaware of each other until they found themselves all at the same place on a small beach.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" the first girl to have left her house said, trying to straighten her hair a little.

"I was wondering the same thing myself, CC. But I really have no clue," Michael, the 17-year-old goateed boy said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, who are you guys?" asked the red-headed boy as he stopped by the lake, looking as confused as Mike and CC felt.

"Michael Brennan," Mike said, introducing himself.

"Clarissa Cain, but everyone calls me CC," CC said as she nodded to the kid. "Who're you? I haven't seen you around town before."

"Derek Jennings. I'm new to town. Just moved her last week," Derek said as he looked around. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing at a kid who, for all the world, seemed to be sleepwalking.

"Ugh. Marc Davis. Why is he here?" she grumbled, stomping over to shake Marc awake.

"Is she always this grumpy?" Derek asked, watching as CC started to yell at Marc.

Michael sighed. "Unfortunately, yes, unless you're a close friend." He winced as CC's voice rose I pitch. "Unfortunately, that doesn't apply to Marc."

"Michael? CC, Marc? What are you guys doing here?" asked the last arrival, the girl with dark hair and eyes. She played with the silvery bracelet around her wrist, the metal studded with small purple gems and a six-pointed star etched into the metal.

"Kristin? So you got called here too?" Michael asked, turning to regard his friend with curiosity.

"Ummm….." Kristin hesitated, then looked up as a meteor soared over their heads, landing with an explosion on a small island out in the water. "The temple!" Kristin cried out as she got to her feet.

"Temple? What are you talking about, cous?" CC asked as she and Marc joined the other three.

"No time to explain now. I've got to take care of this," Kristin said hurriedly as she tapped a gem on her bracelet, and the other four gasped as the bracelet seemed to melt before forming a new shape, almost a wristwatch strapped to her arm.

"Stonetreader, this is Starfire. Look, a meteor has crashed into the island. I don't know why, but I was compelled to come here, as were four others. Three I know, one I don't," she said, speaking into the gadget while looking at the four others strangely. "I think that vision Tabby had two months ago was talking about this. I'm taking them with me to the island."

"Very wise, Starfire. Let me know how it goes, and what the condition of the Temple is like. Stonetreader out," an older man's voice crackled back through the radio, or at least, that's what the kids thought it was. Michael, Marc, and CC thought it sounded familiar, but couldn't place it.

Kristin sighed and turned to the others. "Okay. Listen carefully. I can't explain everything now, but I promise I will later. For now, just trust me, okay?"

She waved her hand, and Michael nearly had a heart attack as a platform of deep violet energy appeared on the surface of the lake, and Kristin stepped on to it.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, turning to the others.

**Author's Note: Gotta love cliffhangers. XD. Well, there you go. So, Kristin is back, and it seems a new team is being formed. But what kind of powers will they, have? And if there's a new team, who's the new enemy? Find out next time on, Power Rangers: Cosmic Power!**


End file.
